First Impressions
by kalyaMay
Summary: Steve and Tony meet Peter's girlfriend Gwen for the first time, slightly risque scene with Peter and Gwen.


THE FIRST TIME TONY AND STEVE MEET GWEN.

Steve walked in the door carrying three big brown bags stuffed with groceries. Tony had finally convinced Peter to introduce them to his new girlfriend. It had taken some doing, asking, begging, commanding him to bring her over for dinner one night. Nothing worked. But finally Peter gave in, they had been dating for almost five months now and tonight was the first time they were getting to meet her.

Steve set the groceries in the kitchen, not bothering to put them away, he had to get started on the cooking. When Peter was little they had always loved to cook and bake together but now he had school work and a girlfriend and they didn't have much time together to do things like that anymore. Tony was probably just leaving work and Gwen wasn't supposed to be over for another few hours, he had come home early so that he could make sure the house was picked up and he didn't have to rush making dinner, not that meatloaf was all that hard to make. It was a Saturday so Peter didn't have school, he was surprised he hadn't come down already, he usually did his school work near a window and would've seen Steve pull up in the driveway. _Maybe Peter would want to help with dinner, _he thought as he hopped up the stairs to Peter's room.

Steve pulled open the door, "Hey Pet-. Oh dear god." He clapped his hand over his eyes. What he saw was something a father should never ever ever see. Peter half naked with what he could only assume was Gwen wrapped around him. "Pop! You weren't- Why are you- What are you doing home?" Peter yelled frantically trying to find his shirt. Gwen was practically hyperventilating, hands covering her face in shame. Steve still had his hand clasped firmly over his eyes, "I was I was just wondering if you wanted to help me with dinner but you're um uh otherwise engaged I can see. I'll just um leave then." He sputtered as he groped the walls to find his way out, running down the stairs, almost trampling his husband as he did.

"Tony! Oh thank the lord. Your son has a visitor." He said pulling Tony away from the stairs and towards the kitchen, that was not a sight he needed to see.

"_My_ son? What'd he do this time?" Tony groaned.

"He was upstairs half naked with Gwen!" Steve whisper yelled.

"You're right. He _is_ my son." Tony laughed brushing Steve's frantic tone off as he unloaded the groceries.

"Tony this is not something to joke about."

"Oh come on. It's not that big of a deal. So what if he was? I'm pretty sure you said half naked. Therefore they didn't do anything we didn't when we were still dating." Tony winked at Steve who had, despite having been married over a decade, blushed bright pink. They were unable to continue their conversation seeing as Peter slowly descending the stairs with Gwen following closely after him.

Neither parent wanted to verbally speak about what they both knew had just happened, however Tony noticeably clapped Peter on the back as he entered, earning him a glare from Steve. "So uh pop what's for dinner?" Peter asked, avoiding the subject. "Meatloaf." Steve replied shortly.

Gwen, having been previously standing nervously behind Peter, finally spoke up, "Hi, I'm um Gwen, Gwen Stacy, in case you didn't um already know that.." She shyly stuck out her hand to Tony who grasped it firmly, smiling at her, "Hey there Gwen! Don't mind him," He gestured to Steve, "It's his time of the month." Tony joked laughingly, instantly regretting it. He'd be sleeping on the couch tonight and he knew it.

The rest of the night went as had originally been planned, minus the awkward silences in the very beginning. Steve finally loosened up, deciding he would much rather just ignore the whole subject than have _another_ 'talk'with Peter. Tony was still in the dog house though. Unfortunately Steve couldn't even manage to be mad at Gwen because she was actually really sweet, not that he expected anything less. She really seemed to like, one may even venture to say, _love_ his son and it was painfully obvious that Peter felt the same


End file.
